Ataduras
by NaruseKou
Summary: Todos formamos lazos y vínculos con cada ser con el que nos relacionamos y eso condiciona nuestra vida, Eren Jaeger es un joven atado desde su infancia, ¿Será que el destino le ha enviado la respuesta que tanto ha buscado? Una bendición que lo liberará o la maldición que lo consumirá... ¿Qué tipo de atadura es la que deseas? Riren


Los personajes de SnK no me pertenecen, solo los pido prestados para hacer felicidad (?)

* * *

Eren Jaeger era lo que toda madre quería para su hijo, un joven responsable, aplicado en clases, esforzado, ordenado, educado, amable y muy servicial, sin duda era un ejemplo a seguir, pero no toda su vida ha sido cosas buenas ya que en un trágico accidente lo dejó huérfano a la corta edad de 8 años, pero no tardó en ser adoptado por un respetable oficial de policía, Erwin Smith quien se encargó de su educación como si fuese su propio hijo, le dio todas las comodidades que necesitaba y los estudios en una buena escuela más profesores particulares para hacer de él un joven con educación y principios como lo es hoy en día.

Eren tenía buen aspecto físico debido a los entrenamientos y regímenes alimenticios que desde pequeño mantuvo hasta la fecha. Con cabellos castaños, unas hermosas orbes como esmeraldas resplandecientes, un cuerpo bien entrenado y una estatura que lo hacían destacar donde sea que se encontrara, todo en un conjunto hacían de él bastante popular para ambos sexos, determinación y confianza no eran algo escaso en el castaño por lo que solía darse la libertad de hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

Pero mantener esa imagen era algo realmente agotador, en muchas ocasiones quiso dejar de preocuparse del que dirán y simplemente vivir su vida como quisiera, pero no podía darle la espalda a quien lo había cuidado desde niño, a pesar de que sus padres al morir le dejaron una enorme herencia la cual podía tener acceso cuando cumpla los 20 años, ya estaba próximo a cumplir los 18 años no era un tema del que estuviese preocupado. Junto a Erwin nunca le faltó nada o al menos nada material y siempre fue mimado con lo que sea que pidiera como regalo, por lo que cosas materiales no eran de sus interés.

Solo habían dos cosas de las que carecía, una de ellas era el estudio o más bien retener los conocimientos en orden, para mantener buenos promedios debía sacrificar muchas horas de estudio y sueño pero al final valía el esfuerzo... Lo otro era afecto.

A pesar de estar rodeado de la servidumbre y estar constantemente rodeado de sus pares siempre sintió que careció del amor de sus padres, Erwin no solía pasar mucho tiempo con él debido a su trabajo así que no tuvo otra opción que aprender a vivir con ello. El recuerdo junto a sus padres era bastante difuso y casi no lograba recordar sus caras por lo que ante la tristeza que eso le generaba prefería no pensarlo y continuar con su vida, después de todo, los muertos no vuelven a la vida... Era mejor así y no dar problemas innecesarios.

Pese a todo el castaño tenía una vida tranquila, un buena vida escolar, amigos, un trabajo de medio tiempo y una acosadora... La secretaria de su padrastro era bastante joven, solo un par de años mayor que él, aunque él intentaba pensar que las intenciones de Mikasa eran buenas, no podía evitar preocuparse por su integridad personal asi que cada vez que tenía la oportunidad la evitaba por su propio bien. Muy en el fondo sabía que había bondad en aquella chica.

También estaba Armin quien era su mejor amigo y solía contarle casi todos los sucesos de su vida, eran compañeros de clase desde la primaria y planeaban seguir así hasta la Universidad, pero claro, al pequeño rubio de mente privilegiada el estudio era algo más que sencillo, lo que Eren solía envidiar de sobremanera.

En comparación con Eren, Armin era calmado y racional, evitaba tener que usar la fuerza bruta como un mediador ante algún problema, prefería llegar a un entendimiento con palabras. Eren era fácil de provocar y solía reaccionar mal la mayor parte del tiempo lo que le traía muchos problemas a Armin al cual odiaba esas situaciones. Armin se preocupa mucho por Eren ya que éste es muy impulsivo y no mide sus acciones hasta que no ocurren.

Los fines de semana Eren trabaja en una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, en ese lugar tenía dos compañeros de trabajo, con Jean solía discutir la mayor parte del tiempo pero en lo que a trabajar en equipo respecta no había mejor dupla, el otro era Bertholdt. Con él solía llevarse muy bien debido al carácter tranquilo del chico. Su jefe por lo demás era bastante relajado, su nombre era Hannes y conocía a Eren desde que muy pequeño ya que era un buen amigo de su padre y debido a esa conexión o no, el sr. Hannes no dudó en ayudar a Eren cuando buscaba un empleo.

Hoy era sábado por la mañana y Eren comenzaba su entrenamiento matutino, solía ir a correr todas las mañanas, incluso antes de irse a clases, más no se percató hasta ya bien lejos de casa que olvidó su botella de agua por lo que debería de comprar una en el parque al llegar. Pasada una media hora ya encontraba en el parque y se dirigía directo a las máquinas para obtener su preciada agua ya que moría de sed, estaba muy acostumbrado a ir bebiendo agua en todo momento durante el trote. En una de las máquinas había un chico pero aún quedaba una máquina disponible por lo que se apresuró antes de que alguien le ganara... Aunque no había nadie más en los alrededores.

Poco a poco comenzó a hacer el intento de regular su respiración e intentar quitar las gotas de sudor que bañaban su frente y cuello. Su tenida deportiva era completamente negra, mientras buscaba su dinero miraba de reojo al chico que parecía no decidirse en que comprar, al tener su dinero lo insertó en la máquina pero al parecer ese día quería hacerle las cosas aún más difíciles ya que la máquina no aceptaba su dinero y se lo devolvía sin permitirle el acceso a su agua, por lo que su paciencia comenzaba a ser amenazada por sus reclamos contra la máquina.

**-Oye... Admiro tu optimismo pero, ¿Sabes que la máquina no te va a responder, verdad?**

**-¿Qué? Oh, eso ya lo sé...**

**-...**

**-Maldición, que sed...**

**-Ten... ¿La quieres?**

**-¿Eh?... Oh, no podría aceptarlo...**

**-Sólo es agua y tu dinero no sirve... Rápido, ¿O pretendes dejarme con el brazo estirado todo el día?**

**-Bueno... Entonces la tomaré, gracias...**

Eren recibió la botella que aún estaba cerrada y bebió con tantas ganas que el contrario esbozó una pequeña sonrisa divertido, el chico frente a Eren era un poco más bajo que él, tenía ojos afilados de color gris, una mirada bastante intimidadora y su cabello negro como una noche sin luna, una presencia imponente en verdad, por unos segundos se le quedó mirando hasta que la voz del contrario le trajo nuevamente de vuelta.

**-Esa fue una forma bastante sucia de beber agua...**

**-Lo siento... Es que realmente la necesitaba...**

**-Ahora devuélvemela...**

**-¿Qué dices?... Me la tomé casi toda...**

**-Da igual, yo también quiero beber agua... Mi agua...**

**-...Como un beso indirecto... ¡Ah!**

**-Tú... ¿Eres un mocoso?**

**-¡Claro que no! Pronto entraré a la universidad...**

**-Un mocoso es un mocoso donde sea que éste...**

**-Tsk... Y yo que planeaba agradecer el gesto que habías tenido conmigo... Ten tu botella...**

**-¿Con qué? ¿Planeabas besarme?**

**-¿¡Q-Qué!? ¡Claro que no! Ni loco haría algo como eso...**

Éste sin más bebió lo que quedaba del agua mientras lo observaba a un molesto castaño al ver tanta arrogancia en una sola persona... Aunque se maldecía por sonrojarse y sabiendo que ya debería haberse ido ahora su molestia se dirigía hacia sí mismo por ser tan torpe. Como si esos ojos lo obligasen a seguir observando a la persona frente a él, era todo un misterio, pero de alguna manera lo hacía sentir inquieto sin saber porque.

**-¿Te quedarás mirándome todo el día?**

**-Claro que no...**

**-Que mocoso más molesto... Ten...**

**-¿Para qué me la das? Está vacía...**

**-Era lo que estabas esperando... Tu beso embotellado...**

**-¿¡Te estás burlando de mi!?**

**-...Sólo tírala a la basura, estúpido niño... Aunque si de verdad quieres aparentar estar molesto no deberías mostrarme esa cara sonrojada mocoso idiota...**

Y sin esperar respuesta se alejó del lugar despidiéndose con la mano alzada y sonriéndole de medio lado mientras le miraba de reojo solo para ver la frustración del castaño dibujarse en su rostro. Eren se quedó inmóvil hasta que ya no pudo verlo más, empuñando las manos con fuerza apretando la botella entre ellas la lanzó con toda la rabia que tenía en ese momento dentro del basurero.

**-¡Como si me la fuera a quedar maldición!**

Y así prefirió irse a su casa bastante irritado esperando que el día no empeorara aun más. Deseaba de todo corazón no volverse a topar con él nunca más en toda su vida, de todos modos, ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de volverlo a encontrar? Dejando todos esos pensamientos sin sentido de lado Eren se preparó y se encaminó rumbo a su trabajo, como era de esperarse Erwin no se encontraba en casa, hace ya mucho que dejó de darle importancia a un desayuno familiar.

El café abría sus puertas al mediodía por lo que todo el personal ya se encontraba en el interior haciendo los preparativos de apertura, el uniforme era bastante básico pero elegante, de camisa blanca, pantalones negros y medio delantal acomodado de la cintura hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas para evitar manchas el cual era del color de los pantalones. Hoy le tocaba a Bertholdt estar en la caja, Jean estaría preparando y entregando la comida y Eren prepararía el café. Jean abrió las puertas y colocó los letreros en la entrada mientras el castaño realizaba la última revisión en cuanto a la limpieza del local para dar inicio a la tarde de trabajo, el lugar no era demasiado grande ya que la mayoría de los productos eran para llevar, pero aún así tenían un par de mesas disponibles para el consumo en el lugar.

Poco a poco comenzaban a entrar y salir los clientes habituales, Jean se percató de que Eren no estaba igual que siempre y sonrió con malicia, claramente no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarlo. Esperó a que el local se quedara sin clientes para lanzar el primer sarcasmo, algo que Bertholdt agradeció ya que se había dado cuenta de lo que se venía a continuación y solo suspiró con pesadez.

**-Vaya, vaya... ¿el perfecto Eren Jaeger teniendo un mal día?**

**-No molestes Jean... No estoy de humor.**

**-Tendrías que nacer de nuevo para tenerlo en primer lugar...**

**-Vamos Jean... No empiecen a discutir otra vez...**

**-No te metas Bertholdt...**

**-Será mejor que le hagas caso a tu novio, es molesto tener que aguantarte en especial hoy...**

**-¿¡Qué dijiste!? Cretino... Vienes aquí con tu desagradable rostro a molestar, de seguro tu novia de turno se cansó de ti...**

**-¿Por qué dices eso?**

**-¿Eh?... Porque pareces irritado y al rato deprimido... Eres muy extraño...**

**-Jean estaba preocupado por ti Eren**

**-¡Cómo esas cosas pasaran! Será mejor que cierres la boca maldito gigante...**

**-Claro, claro~**

Eren sonrió ante el evidente sonrojo de Jean ante la amplia sonrisa que tenía Bertholdt para Jean pero las palabras de Jean resonaron en su mente captando su atención, _"¿Deprimido?"_ mientras más lo pensaba menos sentido le veía, más bien la palabra correcta era molesto... Al recordar como se había desecho de la botella se sintió como un verdadero idiota, habían jugado con él y no hizo ningún intento de oponerse a ello. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia y ambos tórtolos a su espalda dejaron de jugar y se fueron a sus puestos de trabajo ya que al momento que hacían un cliente ingresaba al local, Eren al percatarse de ello reaccionó de manera automática y saludó con una sonrisa pero quedó helado al percatarse de quien era la persona y se convenció de que su día realmente si podía traerle más problemas, un tic en su ojo reveló su desagrado a primera vista lo cual fue captado por el recién llegado y solo sonrió de medio lado.

**-Esta ciudad realmente es pequeña si alguien como tú atiende público, ¿No es así mocoso?**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Lo que toda persona hace en una cafetería... **

**-...**

**-¿Vas a atenderme o seguirás haciéndome perder el tiempo?**

Sus orbes esmeraldas destellaban odio y desprecio por esa soberbia de aquel azabache pero sabía disimular y rápidamente adoptó su postura habitual y se esforzó en atenderlo de la mejor manera posible, no se permitiría que ni él ni nadie hablase mal de su lugar de trabajo, no si él podía impedirlo. Jean al escuchar esa extraña pero fascinante conversación no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita disimulada para que solo ellos tres se percataran a lo que Eren simplemente dedicó una tétrica sonrisa y sin decir más fue a la mesa donde el azabache se había sentado, junto a la ventana cerca de la puerta y así llevar la carta, fue entonces que ambos chicos se miraron y de lo único de los que sí estaban seguros era de que el cambio de Eren ese día se debía a esa persona, la cual era la primera vez que lo habían visto.

**-¿Desea ver la carta o prefiere escuchar las promociones?**

**-Sólo quiero café...**

**-¿Alguno en particular?**

**-Te dejaré la elección... Sorpréndeme...**

**-Como ordene...**

Se dio media vuelta y el tic en el ojo volvió a aparecer al sentir esa enorme presión tras sus palabras, ¿Será que estaba probando sus capacidades? ¿Sólo quería molestarlo? ¿Lo había seguido? Prefirió dejar de pensar en esas cosas y se centró en las variedades de las que disponían, como sabía que no podía preguntar más nada después de esas palabras tuvo que deducirlo por su cuenta, tras eso le observó por el rabillo del ojo, como no miraba los dulces supuso que un café muy dulce no le gustaría, pero no se arriesgaría a volver a ese ser más amargo de lo que ya era por lo que le sirvió un café simple pero suave y aromático del cual era el producto popular de la tienda, esperaba que su elección haya sido la correcta y sin desperdiciar ni un solo segundo al momento de tenerlo servido en una de las mejores tazas de porcelana lo colocó en la bandeja y se lo llevó, se lo colocó sobre la mesa y esperó alguna señal. El contrario observó el contenido por unos segundos y luego miró al castaño sin ninguna expresión en el rostro por lo que tendió a preocuparse y apretó la bandeja contra su pecho denotando nerviosismo, de alguna manera deseaba la aprobación para aplastar ese orgullo desmedido que tenía el azabache pero cada segundo parecía una tortura a la espera de alguna respuesta. El azabache al fin decidió tomar la taza por lo demás de una forma un tanto extraña y lo bebió, lo degustó y cerró sus ojos un instante.

**-¿Fue de su agrado...?**

**-Nada mal para un mocoso, ni siquiera preguntaste que tipo de café quería...**

**-¿Eh?... Bueno, creí que el _"sorpréndeme"_ era literal... Lamento mi poca delicadeza...**

**-Esta bien, es mejor así, me gusta...**

Ante esa respuesta sintió como su interior lograba descansar al fin, sin duda esos minutos habían sido en extremo agotadores, por lo que el castaño le sonrió satisfecho y se devolvió a su lugar de trabajo olvidándose de la arrogancia de hace un rato y de su mal humor. Después de atender a un par de clientes más se percató de que uno de los letreros de la entrada se había caído por el viento así que salió y fue a la esquina derecha del local donde tenían los seguros de los letreros para ese tipo de casos y en lo que él lo está sacando un sujeto entra en el lugar y cierra la puerta de golpe, llevando una mascarilla para cubrir su rostro, un cuchillo en su mano derecha y una bolsa de género en la otra.

**-¡Será mejor que no hagan nada estúpido y sigan mis instrucciones!**

**-Tranquilo...**

**-¡Cierra la maldita boca o él sufrirá las consecuencias! Toma, ¡Pon el dinero en esa bolsa y hazlo rápido!**

**-...**

El azabache estaba siendo tomado como rehén, con el cuchillo en su cuello ejerciendo una leve presión no se movió ni dijo nada pero fue obligado a dejar su café sobre la mesa y eso lo hizo enojar ya que su ceño estaba fruncido, Bertholdt tomaba la bolsa e intentaba poner el dinero dentro pero estaba tan nervioso que se estaba tardando demasiado y eso al sujeto lo estaba poniendo nervioso, Eren abrió la puerta con el mayor sigilo que tuvo y se acercó por la espalda y para cuando el asaltante se percató de su presencia ya había sido noqueado y caía al suelo desmayado preocupándose de afirmar la mano que sostenía el cuchillo y retirándolo antes de lastimar al azabache y así quitárselo para dejar que cayera al suelo.

**-¿Se encuentra bien?**

**-Jee... Nada mal mocoso, tienes agallas...**

**-Lamento que haya tenido que pasar por este mal rato...**

**-¡Eren, lo mataste!**

**-¿Eh? Jean no exageres, solo está inconsciente... ¿Podrías llamar a la policía? Está estorbando en la pasada...**

**-Así que no eras un mocoso idiota después de todo...**

**-¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido señor?**

**-Levi...**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Es mi nombre, recuérdalo... No te lo diré otra vez**

**-entiendo... Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, así quizá deje de llamarme _"mocoso"_**

**_-_Ya veremos... Eren**

**-Bertholdt, tráeme el botiquín por favor... Levi-san creí haber sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso pero alcanzó a hacer un pequeño corte en el cuello, trataré la herida...**

**-No es necesario...**

**-Insisto...**

**-Haz lo que quieras...**

Ante eso Eren solo sonrió y no esperó mucho para poder atender esa herida, por alguna razón quería hacerlo él mismo, nuevamente ese sentimiento de inquietud se apoderaba de su pecho, se sentía extraño pero nuevamente prefería ignorarlo. El azabache no parecía darle importancia a lo que hacía el castaño el cual ponía todo su empeño en dejar un pequeño parche que no fuese molesto de llevar y al poco tiempo terminó. La policía no tardó en aparecer en el lugar y Eren fue quien se encargó de todo, ya que los policías le conocían y sería todo más rápido, sin dudas fueron minutos eternos que los agotó mentalmente. Lo bueno fue que al llamar al señor Hannes para contarle lo sucedido por teléfono les dejó la tarde libre por lo que solo restaba descansar un poco y terminar con los últimos clientes que tenían en el momento ya que la policía se había retirado y la mayoría solo eran curiosos con la excusa de comprar. El azabache por su parte se quedó y tomó otras 3 tazas de café antes de pedir la cuenta.

**-¿Desea algo más?**

**-¿Qué más pretendes venderme? No puedo estar todo el día cuidándote...**

**-...Ya veo... Entonces no se moleste, le traeré la cuenta de inmediato...**

Mientras iba por ello y después le entregaba el vuelto nuevamente esa extraña sensación en el pecho no lo dejaba en paz, ya no había de que hablar, tampoco había nada que lo mantuviera ahí así que se le quedó mirando con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, había pasado mucho en tan poco tiempo, lo había irritado, lo había atendido de manera especial, lo había _"rescatado"_ y ahora sabía su nombre... Ahora debía decir adiós junto a ese sentimiento de nostalgia que no debería porque estar sintiendo, tan solo había sido un día... Caótico por lo menos mencionar.

**-Quita esa cara...**

**-¿Eh?... Es la única que tengo...**

**-¿Te burlas de mi mocoso?**

**-C-Claro que no... Y mi nombre es Eren**

**-Bueno... Gracias por el buen café, cumpliste lo que pedí sin errores**

**-Gracias por el cumplido Levi-san**

**-Adiós**

**-Hasta luego, esperamos tenerlo de vuelta...**

Y nuevamente esa despedida con la mano alzada y esa mirada que no lograba descifrar su significado. Nuevamente el sonrojo atacaba sus mejillas sin percatarse de ello y como el adolescente que era se quedó parado mirando hacia la salida ya que la puerta era de vidrio viendo como se alejaba a paso calmado hasta perderse un poco más adelante... De un sobresalto volvió a la realidad cuando sintió la mano de Jean sobre su hombro el cual apretaba con fuerza.

**-¡Jean no seas tan torpe, suéltame!**

**-Maldito cretino, ¿Quién es ese sujeto?**

**-¿Qué voy a saber yo? Apenas lo conocí hoy...**

**-Esta propina es absurda...**

Al ver como Eren y Jean quedaban en silencio, Bertholdt se acercó para saber el motivo de esa reacción y quedó de la misma forma. Había tanto dinero como las propinas que el castaño ganaba en un fin de semana completo en pleno invierno. ¿Se habrá equivocado? Era absurdo, tanto que no sabía que hacer con él... Ya luego de hacer que Jean se callara y dejara el tema volvieron a sus quehaceres para poder cerrar, Eren comenzó a retirar las cosas de la mesa que el azabache había usado y los descartable lo llevó al basurero, pero algo extraño llamó su atención en una de las servilletas... Una nota, éste la tomó y terminó de descartar lo demás para poder leer lo que decía la servilleta.

_"Ve por una botella de agua"_

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro perplejo aún y se guardó la servilleta en el delantal para poder terminar luego de limpiar y poder cerrar. Media hora después ya iba camino al parque. Jean y Bertholdt se fueron juntos a casa ya que la casa de Jean queda de camino a la de su amigable acompañante por lo que se despidieron y se fueron cada quien a sus destinos. Sin darse cuenta iba casi trotando camino al parque por lo que se detuvo ya que su respiración comenzaba a verse afectada debido al ritmo acelerado de su andar y se auto regañó por ello, en primer lugar ese sujeto era un extraño y no porque lo haya visto todo el día y supiese su nombre dejaba de serlo, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, esa nota perfectamente podía ser una broma... No, no parecía del tipo de personas que hace bromas, era una cita... Se sonrojó al pensarlo de esa manera, más bien solo iba a ver si el azabache se encontraba en ese lugar y eso todo... ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Verlo a él? Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en las conclusiones que su ego sacaba tan apresuradamente... Una vez que se calmó continuó su camino más calmado hasta llegar al lugar. Aun quedaba un par de horas de luz natural, pero la brisa era un poco helada.

**-No hay nadie... ¿Entonces si era un broma después de todo...?**

Sin poder evitarlo bajó la mirada un tanto decepcionado, realmente esperaba verlo ahí, esperándolo y sonrió para sí mismo una vez más, definitivamente este no había su día en lo absoluto, aunque rescataba una que otra cosa, no todo había sido tan malo. Pasó por su cabello una de sus manos para despejarse un poco y ya que había ido hasta ahí comprar una botella de agua para pasar el momento y fue cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse a él, miró de reojo y terminó por voltearse rápidamente al verle a sus espaldas, ahí estaba... Con esa arrogancia tan propia y esa mirada... Esos ojos que lo atrapaban por completo y esa sonrisa... Esa que tanto lo hacía irritar.

**-Viniste... Que obediente**

**-...**

**-¿Ya no hablas o no me oyes?**

**-Te escucho perfectamente...**

**-Mocoso... Deberías aprender modales**

**-Mejor dime por qué me citaste en este lugar... No comprendo**

**-¿Te cité?... No, yo solo te di una orden y tú la cumpliste sin pensarlo dos veces**

**-No lo entiendo...**

**-...Pues tendrás que forzarte a entender mocoso...**

**-¡O-Oye, con cuidado!**

Sin decir más nada ya le tomaba de la bufanda que el castaño usaba y lo jalaba por entre los árboles haciendo que chocara contra uno de ellos de forma brusca quedando de rodillas y antes de que pudiese decir algo le cubrió la boca ya que a los segundos pasaron dos sujetos que a simple vista parecían civiles normales pero parecían estar buscando a alguien. Hablaban entre ellos y solo se podían escuchar los murmullos pero parecía que habían perdido a alguien de vista, al ver que se alejaban el castaño se relajó un poco pero luego se percató de que el azabache estaba demasiado cerca de él y su sonrojo nuevamente lo traicionaba ese día y teñía sus mejillas de un lindo color carmín, inmóvil junto al contrario que pasaba de él en ese instante ya que estaba pendiente de que los dos sujetos se hayan alejado lo suficiente para que no los descubrieran y fue cuando le miró nuevamente y ahí estaba ese rostro provocador sonrojado y mirándole fijamente, el azabache frunció el ceño y le descubrió la boca.

**-Al parecer venían detrás de ti... **

**-...¿De mí? ¿Por qué me estarían siguiendo a mi?**

**-Porque eres un mocoso muy provocador...**

Y tras eso el castaño fue callado por unos suaves pero demandantes labios, el azabache lo estaba besando y a pesar de que tenía los ojos muy abiertos no parecía real, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y quiso hacer el intento de resistirse pero su cuerpo lo volvía a traicionar, su corazón latía fuerte, su mente nublada, su rostro sonrojado y sintiéndose cada segundo más extraño. No recordaba haber sido besado antes por un chico, tampoco recordaba que alguien le haya hecho sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo con tan solo un beso. De hecho no recordaba nada en ese momento, por más que lo intentaba su mente estaba nublada, el azabache entreabrió sus ojos para ver dibujado en el rostro del castaño la confusión en letras mayúsculas y complacido volvió a besarlo más profundamente para luego separarse un poco y mirarlo a la cara.

**-No te resististe mocoso...**

**-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?**

**-No parecías molesto hace un rato**

**-¡No tenías derecho a hacer eso! **

**-o grites o te van a escuchar... Además tú lo pediste**

**-¿Que yo qué? ¿¡Cuándo!?**

**-Desde que llegaste a este lugar en la mañana, querías besarme lo dijiste claramente y sin rodeos, luego me coqueteaste toda la tarde en la cafetería...**

**-¡Lo del agua fue un error! ¡Y en la cafetería no hice tal cosa!**

**-No grites... **

**-¡No estoy gritando, estoy nervioso! Osea, no... Estoy confundido...**

**-Solo fue un beso... Andar de provocador mostrando esa cara y luego te quejas, no creo que sea la primera vez...**

**-¿Eh?... Es la primera vez que soy besado por un hombre, no se que clase de persona crees que soy pero te equivocas, no debería haber venido, fue una estupidez...**

**-Espera...**

**-¿Qué quieres...?**

**-Siéntate... Quedate**

**-No me des órdenes...**

**-...**

El castaño se sentó sin saber la razón, solo sabía que quería saber un poco más, ¿De qué? ni el mismo sabía con exactitud, pero que más podría pasar... Su cabeza estaba echa un completo caos, el azabache parecía mayor que él así que dedujo que hacer eso le era una práctica natural porque se veía normal, pensar en eso lo molestó un poco por lo que desvió la mirada llamando la atención del azabache el cual lo miraba con atención.

**-Oye... ¿Qué clase de estupideces estás pensando?**

El castaño le miró sorprendido y haciendo memoria si eso lo había pensado o lo había dicho en voz alta, nadie leía mentes y estaba muy seguro incluso sin conocerlo que él tampoco podía hacerlo, entonces ¿Cómo? Frunció el ceño al no encontrar una respuesta y sin saber que responder.

**-No es asunto tuyo lo que piense o no... Además tú estabas pensando lo mismo de mi sin siquiera conocerme...**

**-...**

**-¡Ahhh! Maldición, Eres un extraño, estoy acostumbrado a tratar con las personas, pero nadie me había hecho sentir tan vulnerable y eso me molesta... Tú me molestas...**

**-En otras palabras te has enamorado**

**-¿¡Qué!? ¡Imposible!**

**-Que dejes de gritar, no lo volveré a repetir maldito mocoso gritón... Solo sabes dar problemas**

**-Por cierto, eres muy hábil curando heridas, casi no siento el parche...**

**-S-si... Solía tener heridas muy seguido de niño y aprendí a curarme yo solo... **

**-...**

**-Levi-san... ¿Besas a todos los que te coquetean?**

**-¿Admites que me coqueteaste?**

**-¡Que no hice tal cosa!**

**-Que ruidoso eres... Y no, pero tú hiciste algo sin duda...**

**-Yo no te hice nada...**

**-Haz sido el primero en tocarme, te dejé hacer lo que querías,¿no?**

**-Pero son cosas totalmente diferentes... No hay comparación... **

**-Si estás tan seguro entonces dime, ¿Por qué sigues aquí junto a mi? Si te quedas lo tomaré como que estás de acuerdo... ¿Qué harás chiquillo provocador?**

**\- Yo... Me iré...**

**-Adelante...**

Eren frunció el ceño al ver que el azabache estaba totalmente relajado, sentado ahí mirándolo con calma, con agresividad, con esa mirada salvaje, con esos ojos tan envolventes... Y ahí estaba nuevamente perdido en sus ojos, ¿Cómo era eso posible? Era un hechizo ea lo único que pensaba, pero casi e contra de su voluntad apretó sus ojos y se puso de pie... Pero no dio paso alguno, su cuerpo no quería moverse, pero no solo era su cuerpo, tampoco quería irse realmente, pero si se quedaba estaría asumiendo las palabras del azabache y en ese momento no estaba seguro ni de lo obvio de la vida. El contrario soltó un suspiro que puso en alerta al castaño y le miró nervioso como el contrario se ponía de pie.

**-La verdad no sé que debería hacer... No estoy seguro de nada en este momento, mi cabeza está hecha un desastre por culpa tuya, es demasiado frustrante todo, no logro comprender lo que está pasando... ¿Podrías darme algo de tiempo?**

**-¿Tiempo para qué exactamente? ¿Qué es lo que no sabes?**

**-Si debería irme y negar tus palabras o quedarme y aceptarlas como parte de mi verdad...**

**-...¿Cuánto quieres?**

**-No lo sé...**

**-Que absurdo... **

**-Lo siento...**

**-No te disculpes... **

**-Lo lamento... No quise...**

**-Mejor callate...**

El azabache le tomó de la bufanda nuevamente y acercó el rostro del castaño al suyo pero no lo besó y solo lo miró un instante mientras el castaño comenzaba a sonrojarse una vez más y cerraba los ojos con fuerza pero no se negaba, su cuerpo no reaccionaba sino más bien lo aceptaba.

**-¿Y dices que tienes que pensarlo? Mocoso mentiroso...**

Entreabrió sus ojos y se sintió como un idiota esperando un beso que jamás llegó pero ninguno de los ojos se movía, el azabache esperando alguna acción del castaño y éste a su vez esperando la egoísta acción del azabache pero nda llegaba, nada pasaba, tan solo se miraban en silencio y Eren dejó de pensar, cerró los ojos y lo besó, no podía ser tan difícil, había besado a tantas chicas en el pasado... Los labios de un hombre no debían de ser tan diferentes, pero lo eran... El aroma, la pasión y la forma de respuesta eran muy diferentes... O quizás era porque ese chico lo hacía sentir diferente que sentía como si estuviera besando por primera vez, de manera torpe, tan penoso... Humillarse era lo único que no había ocurrido, pero lo acababa de hacer... Quería acabar pronto ese día... Se separó del mayor con la respiración agitada, como todo un principiante en su primer intento... El azabache le miró con una sonrisa de medio lado satisfecho de haberlo provocado y aunque no dijera nada Eren sabía que por dentro se estaba burlando de él...

El azabache le soltó de la bufanda y le hizo una seña para que salieran de ahí, estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que a mitad de camino el castaño quería decir algo pero no sabía que decir primero exactamente y al ver lo acomplejado que estaba decidió interrumpirle.

**-No volveré a besarte...**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Lo que escuchaste, así que puedes estar tranquilo...**

**-...**

**-No te contentas con nada... Más vale que tu pequeña cabeza encuentre la respuesta que buscas con los ojos cerrados mocoso, no tengo mucha paciencia, detesto esperar...**

**-Está bien...**

**-No deberías estar deprimido... Estúpido...**

Frunció el ceño ante el insulto pero no dijo palabra alguna, aquel desconocido, ese que apenas había visto por la mañana, lo había hecho enojar, sentir extraño, seguido al trabajo, lo había hecho caminar un largo trayecto, lo había besado, lo había escondido y ahora lo acompañaba a casa... Ese desconocido había hecho que su mundo se estremeciera, lo confundía... Ese extraño había tomado sus labios sin permiso... Ese extraño era un misterio... Ese extraño era un extraño para él pero mientras más miraba esa espalda más atraído se sentía a él... Ese extraño era un ladrón de corazones.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno, Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, sin duda me extendí un poquito con el primer capítulo, pero era necesario (?) Gracias por leer, espero que esperen la continuación tanto como yo, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo


End file.
